Aunque no pueda verte
by Inviernosinluna
Summary: Giovanna mejor conocida como Gio es como cualquier otra niña... o casi. Es hiperactiva, alegre, curiosa, aventurera y optimista. No conoce el significado de la palabra limitación y si llega a conocerlo no formara parte de su diccionario, porque para ella ninguna limitación es un impedimento para nada y eso se lo demostrara a cierto chico torpe y rubio.


**Me siento tan feliz de que finalmente pude dar forma a esta idea que me tenía rondando la cabeza por tanto tiempo, pero me molesta no poder continuar con las otras que aún tengo pendientes. Esteaño quería terminar historias no publicar nuevas T^T  
>Bueno ya que XD, prometo que pronto las continuare y ya las terminare.<strong>

Escondidillas

De todos los lugares a los que me llevaba mi padre cada vez que no podía cuidarme porque tenía que salir a trabajar por un largo periodo de tiempo, mi favorito siempre era el COMSUBIN. Ahí se encontraban mis dos tíos favoritos, Colonello y Lal Mirch, esta ultima a pesar de que era demasiado dura y estricta me caía realmente pues su trato conmigo nunca fue igual que al de los demás. También quería mucho a Colonello, el me trataba como si fuera su hermana pequeña y me consentía, pero no por eso dejaba de ser estricto en los entrenamientos que llegaba a darme junto con Lal. Aunque a los dos les gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo también tenían trabajo que realizar en el COMSUBIN y mi padre siempre les tenia bien dicho que jamás me quitaran la vista de encima y que si algo me llegaba a ocurrir por culpa de su ineptitud se arrepentirían y se encargaría de darles una lección para que no volvieran a cometer el mismo error, lo mismo de siempre. Por eso mismo en ocasiones debían llevarme con ellos y yo tenía que permanecer muy quietecita cerca de ellos y sin interrumpir. Pero claro eso casi nunca ocurría. Ante el mas mínimo descuido de uno de ellos siempre salía corriendo lo mas silenciosamente que podía, las primeras veces me fue imposible ya que terminaba chocando contra algo que producía algún ruido o no estaban lo suficientemente distraídos de mi como yo pensaba. Es mi juego favorito, las escondidillas, yo me escondo y ellos me buscan desesperadamente por todo el lugar y solamente salía cuando escuchaba como Lal estaba a punto de golpear a Colonello.

Como en estos momentos. En un instante yo estaba sentada sobre una banca con mis piernas colgando en el aire y las manos descansando sobre mis piernas y al siguiente no había ni un solo rastro de mi, como si solo hubiera sido una de esas ilusiones que crea Viper. Me encanta jugar a las escondidillas porque me hace sentir emocionada, con eso que ellos llaman adrenalina, me siento asustada pero a la vez me siento feliz y eso es lo que hace que me mueva y corra, muchas veces no puedo contenerme y termino estallando en una risa nerviosa lo que provoca que me encuentren y me persigan, entonces ya no rio solamente sino que comienzo a gritar con pánico fingido. Ahora es igual, quiero comenzar a reir pero cubro mi boca con las manos y aguanto la risa lo mas que puedo justo cuando escucho como las botas de Colonello se acercan cada vez mas y va pasando junto a mi escondite.

-¡Gio!-grita preocupado, casi parece que quiere llorar de angustia- ¡Vamos ya sal de donde quiera que estés! ¡Tú ganas, te daré lo que quieras pero ya aparece!

Poco a poco sus gritos se escuchan mas lejanos y yo me tranquilizo un poco al ver que no ha volteado siquiera a mi escondite. Me quedo pensativa un momento, Colonello casi nunca me ofrece cosas a menos de que este desesperado realmente por encontrarme y eso se debe casi siempre a que papá está a punto de venir. Ahora un tipo de felicidad diferente me llena por dentro siento un brincoteo en mi pecho y quiero salir corriendo de mi escondite, pero eso sería abandonar el juego a la mitad y es cuando todo se pone emocionante. Claro que no abandonaría el juego. Lentamente abro la puerta y me quedo atenta a escuchar cualquier sonido sospechoso, no escucho nada asi que no debe de haber nadie cerca. Rápidamente salgo de una de las alacenas de la cocina, tratando de ser veloz pero cuidadosa al momento de bajar para no resbalar y caer, primero debo localizar el gran refrigerador y luego la barra. Por el momento todo va bien hasta que por accidente tiro una cuchara al piso y al caer hace el suficiente ruido como llamar la atención de mis perseguidores, no estoy segura de si alguien lo habrá escuchado pero para no arriesgarme bajo de la barra de un brinco y dando tumbos contra las paredes y los muebles salgo de ahí. No muy lejos de la cocina se que hay unos casilleros que me proporcionaran un escondite provisional, al llegar pruebo a abrir uno pero esta cerrado el miedo crece y hace que mis manos tiemblen y mi cuerpo se vuelva torpe, pruebo con el segundo y para un gran alivio mío está abierto, trato de no hacer ruido al entrar y cerrar la puerta, hace mucho que la oscuridad y los lugares estrechos y pequeños han dejado de ser un miedo para mí, no tengo que esperar mucho para saber si alguien ha escuchado mi torpeza de hace un momento, tampoco se quien sea pero el suave sonido de los pasos al correr me indica que es alguien ligero y delgado, una mujer, debe de ser Lal.  
>Los sonidos cesan dejando solo las respiraciones agitadas de dos personas.<p>

-¿Tú también lo escuchaste?-pregunta Colonello a Lal, se nota que está cansado de tanto buscar.

Lal no responde, eso me provoca curiosidad por querer saber que hace y me pego más a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo.

-Fue esto- dice al fin, un sonido metálico es lo que sigue a sus palabras- se escondió ahí arriba.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Acabo de pasar por aquí y no se me ocurrió mirar ahí!

Supe que Lal miraba de manera furiosa a Colonello por lo que acababa de decir, quise salir en ese momento para evitar una masacre, me gustaba jugar con Colonello hasta el punto de que se sintiera desesperado pero no por eso me gustaría que Lal le diera una paliza de muerte, tuve que resistir y escuchar.

-Si no fuera porque ahora estamos ocupados buscando a esa chiquilla ahora mismo te daría una paliza por haber cometido tal error- Colonello suspiro aliviado pero enseguida Lal lo corto- Todavía no respires tranquilo cuando esto termine te daré una lección.

Imagine que a Colonello le recorrería en ese momento un escalofrió por la amenaza de Lal. Todavía permanecieron ahí por un buen rato más probablemente buscándome, el corazón me latía muy rápido y las manos me picaban de ansiedad y nervios ¿Qué tal si se acercaban mas hasta mí y se ponían a buscar en los casilleros? Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire como si hubiera estado bajo el agua mucho tiempo, y me quedaba en silencio otra vez atenta a lo que pudiera pasar.

-Bien, separémonos nuevamente- era Colonello, con un tono de voz inesperadamente serio pero firme.

-De acuerdo, yo recorreré todo el lado sur y tú el norte, avísame si llegas a encontrarla.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Colonello por lo que intuí que este había hecho una señal afirmativa. Sentí que el aire regresaba a mis pulmones cuando escuche sus pisadas ya muy lejanas como para poder distinguir cuales eran las de él y cuales las de ella. Con calma pero con precaución salí del casillero, me pegue a la pared, del lado donde se hallaban las ventanas para así poder estar oculta entre las sombras y las esquinas. Comencé a moverme nuevamente por el enorme complejo con mis sentidos bien atentos ante cualquier cambio inesperado, incluso la menor corriente de aire que fuera distinta me avisaría de alguien que se acercaba o se alejaba. En mi cabeza había aparecido un nuevo objetivo, el cual era permanecer victoriosa hasta el final del juego hasta que llegara papa, quizá de esa manera el viera lo mucho que había crecido y me dejara acompañarlo a esos lugares a los que siempre se iba solo y motivos por los que me dejaba con LaL, Colonello y otros amigos más.  
>El juego se hacía más emocionante a cada momento pues los tres sentíamos el pánico y la adrenalina en nuestros cuerpos por la simple idea de perder en este juego, aunque ellos con un castigo peor al que yo probablemente recibiría.<br>De un momento a otro se me complica más el moverme libremente por los pasillos, quien sabe de dónde han aparecido tantas personas que corren de un lugar a otro revisando hasta el más pequeño rincón, Lal debió de haber puesto a trabajar a algunas personas. Otra risa nerviosa se me escapa de la boca sin que lo pueda evitar y me tapo la boca. Creo haber escuchado una vez decir a papa que a esto se le llamaba histeria.

-Contrólate Gio- me susurro a mi misma colocando ambas manos sobre mi estomago y respirando profundamente- Lo lograras.

Con tantas personas buscando estoy segura de que no tardaran en atraparme, esto no va nada bien, lo mejor será buscar otro escondite en donde a nadie se le ocurra buscar. Pero no parecía haber nada que ellos no revisaran, podía escuchar como movían cada cosa antes incluso de llegar a la esquina. ¿Qué podría hacer…?  
>Es cierto, un lugar alto y bastante obvio como para que lo pasen por alto, al igual que la estantería de la cocina. Un lugar alto… un lugar alto… ¡El conducto de ventilación!<p>

Hay uno cerca de mí, puedo sentir como el aire se mueve de diferente manera, para mi suerte hay un mueble justo debajo, espero ser lo suficientemente alta para poder alcanzarlo. Subo con un poco de dificultad y al levantarme casi me caigo, ese mueble era más alto de lo que parecía y si cayera realmente me haría daño. Extiendo las manos hacia arriba lo más que puedo colocándome de puntillas sobre mis pies y con la punta de mis dedos soy capaz de sentir el borde del hueco. Podría alcanzarlo si diera un brinco, pero todavía me faltaría quitar la rejilla para poder entrar, no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo con una sola mano mientras estoy colgando. También está la posibilidad de caerme. Es tomar un riesgo u otro, sino intento al menos alcanzarlo, alguien me encontrara tarde o temprano aquí parada sobre este mueble. Ya lo decidí, doblo mis rodillas y me agacho un poco más para tomar impulso, no sé si el mueble esta inestable o soy yo por los nervios que esto se mueve mucho, no debo pensar demasiado, solo debo hacerlo. Brinco, el mueble se tambalea bajo mis pies por la repentina acción y mis manos se mueven desesperadas en busca por aferrarse a algo, y logro sujetarme a la orilla, trato de soportar la mayor parte de mi cuerpo del lado izquierdo mientras que con la derecha sacudo fuertemente la rejilla del conducto. No puedo sacarla, está muy bien sujeta, incluso aunque tratara con ambas manos era poco probable que lograra siquiera aflojarla un poco. Lo que ahora venía no sería sencillo, tendría que bajar sin hacer ruido para buscar otro lugar, aunque moviera los pies no sentía nada debajo de ellos estaba muy lejos del mueble, ya ni hablar del piso, esto me iba a doler si fallaba.  
>De nuevo no tenía que pensar en las consecuencias solo debía hacerlo, por eso abrí los dedos para caer rápido, mis pies tocaron algo sólido pero el impacto fue grande por lo que me tambalee sobre el y esta vez no puede mantener el equilibrio. No me lastime demasiado al caer, solo me di un tremendo golpe en el trasero, pero el sonido del mueble al caer hizo un gran estrepito y dudaba que tuviera tanta suerte como para que alguien no lo hubiera escuchado. Me levante con un poco de esfuerzo, no tenía nada más aparte del golpe pero si me costaba un poco de trabajo al moverme.<p>

-¡Gio!-esa voz me sobresalta es la del tío Colonello.

Me doy cuenta de que me quede mucho tiempo de pie en el mismo lugar, además de que no me tome el tiempo para prestar atención de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, ese golpe me había dolido y me estaba asegurando de que nada más me había ocurrido. Me había asustado. Por más que ahora me gustaría ir a los reconfortantes brazos de él, no podía hacerlo tenía que seguir siendo valiente.

Otra vez mis pies comienzan a moverse, parecen reaccionar antes que yo. Lo de hace un momento fue otro error mío, ya no puedo pensar en buscar otro escondite tengo que correr, con mis manos en alto y siempre al frente voy tocando las paredes y los muebles, puedo escucharlos venir tras de mí. Un par de veces me golpeo con las esquinas de las mesas y el palpitante dolor de mi piel hace que me concentre en eso y no en si están a punto de alcanzarme. Estoy perdida, literalmente, no sé en donde me encuentro y lo único que me queda es seguir corriendo hasta encontrar algo que se me haga familiar, una esquina un mueble una grieta en el piso, cualquier cosa, incluso algún olor me orientaría muchísimo ahora. Pero tal parece ser que este lugar todavía no lo había explorado porque no soy capaz de distinguir nada de mi entorno.

-¡Ahí esta!- es la voz de Colonello que se escucha un poco más aliviado pero sigue intranquilo por no haberme atrapado todavía- ¡Detente Gio!

Y me detuve. No porque me lo haya pedido o porque hubiera pensado que ya era suficiente del juego. Era por el tono de su voz, algo no iba bien, sonaba alarmante, casi de pánico, de verdadero terror y preocupación por mi seguridad. No quise averiguar el porqué. Hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, di media vuelta y comencé a correr otra vez. No iba a darme por vencida en ese momento quería seguir libre hasta encontrarme con papa y nada lo evitaría, ni siquiera Colonello y Lal.

No podría anticipar los movimientos de Colonello, tendría que hacerlo bajar la guardia. Tal parecía que mi nueva estrategia lo había sorprendido pues escuche como daba un respingo, mas sin embargo no espere a que eso funcionara del todo para distraerlo. Seguí corriendo pero si trataba de enfrentarlo era cien por ciento que me atraparía. A unos pasos de distancia tropecé y caí al suelo con gran estrepito. Me dolían los codos por el impacto y la fricción pero no me moví ni me queje.

-¡Gio!-Colonello corre preocupado a mi lado para ver como estoy, debe de haberse visto más feo de lo que creía.

Con mucho cuidado Colonello me da la vuelta, está nervioso, se nota en sus manos temblorosas. Escucho como saca un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y este hace un ruido extraño al estar comunicando.

-Lal la encontré pero ha tropezado y se ha lastimado los brazos y también creo que esta inconsciente.

_-"Rayos"-_Lal habla al otro lado molesta y preocupada_-"Rápido llévala a la enfermería"_.

Luego de que dejaran de hablar pude escuchar como Colonello exhalaba tranquilo, al fin aliviado de poder atraparme. Con la mayor delicadeza que puede coloca una de sus manos en mi espalda y la otra en mis piernas y me levanta, no dejo pasar mucho tiempo después de que comienza a caminar. Con mi mano hecha un puño suelto un golpe rápido y certero sobre la garganta de Colonello. Había reaccionado ante mi movimiento, pero demasiado tarde como para evitarlo, su reacción es inmediata, al quedarse sin aire comienza a caer y una de su rodillas toca el suelo. Mi reacción también es inmediata, me retuerzo entre sus brazos para ser libre, él no opone mucha resistencia y me deja ir para poder llevarse sus manos al cuello, está tosiendo fuertemente mientras intenta tomar un poco de aire. Mi euforia es desbordante, mi plan ha funcionado y todavía no lo puedo creer. Pero no debo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí o me atraparan otra vez. Lal no sabe que me eh escapado de Colonello pero seguramente no pasara mucho antes de que se lo comunique y ponga otra vez a todos a buscarme ¿De hecho en que momento habrán regresado a sus quehaceres? Hace mucho que no me topo con nadie. Pensamientos como esos tienen un pequeño espacio en mi cabeza al tiempo que sigo corriendo sin rumbo. Estoy completamente desorientada ya no puedo escuchar nada porque el rítmico golpeteo de mi corazón acelerado zumbaba en mis oídos, tampoco puedo oler nada apenas y tenía momentos para detenerme unos segundos y seguir corriendo, ya ni siquiera respiraba por la nariz daba grandes bocanadas cuando llegaba a una esquina antes de seguir corriendo.  
>Fue entonces que sin ningún aviso, sin poder preverlo, choque contra alguien. El impacto fue tan duro que rebote hacia atrás hasta casi caer… si no fuera porque una gran mano me sujeto de la muñeca. Por un segundo pensé que habría sido Lal pero aquella mano era más grande que la de ella y a Colonello lo había dejado atrás. Me ayudo a ponerme en pie<p>

-Giovanna

Ese profunda voz junto con aquel aroma tan familiar, amargo como uno de esos café expresso que tanto le gustan pero a la vez dulce como su voz al pronunciar mi nombre, tan abrumador que entorpece mi sentido del olfato, no puede ser nadie más, me abrazo a él con fuerza sin intenciones de separarme de él ni dejarlo ir.

-¡Papa!

Él me toma en brazos y me levanta dejándome a la altura de su rostro, sin vacilaciones y sin avisar lleve mis manos hasta su rostro, delineo su barbilla con la yema de mis dedos y acaricio su nariz y mejillas con mis pulgares, hay un ligero rastro de barba en su cara, parece que no se ha afeitado en los últimos días, un poco raro en él. También paso mis dedos por sus parpados que él cierra amablemente y con una risilla ante mi cuidadoso examen de su cara para ver si no hay nada nuevo, y no lo hay. Por ultimo

-Te extrañe- le digo antes de engancharme a su cuello en un afectuoso abrazo

-Yo también te extrañe, bambina.

Su voz suena cálida y suave, me devuelve el abrazo apretándome ligeramente. Nos quedamos un rato así antes de que el comience a caminar conmigo aun en brazos.

Una cosa más, por si no se han dado cuenta, soy ciega.

**El primer capítulo! XD**

**Me gustó la idea de hacer una historia con un personaje como este. Por cierto para a la oc me base en un personaje de la historieta de Homestuck, asi que hagamos un juego de esos que me encantan: **

**El primero en decirme como se llama el personaje en el que me base para hacer a la oc hare una historia de la pareja que me diga, puede ser un oneshot o una historia de 5 a 20 capitulos.**

**Creo que ya deben de saber quién es el papa de Gio pero aun así para los primeros cinco que me lo digan se ganan un oneshot**

**Si han estado leyendo mis otras historias también pueden pedirme que las continue XD **

**Puede ser en un review o en un PM la respuesta.**


End file.
